The Wind and the Night
by carpchan
Summary: KokuyoxHisui(as a guy...because he is, note the flat chest!) Fluffy little fic about how they met and stuff. Please read and review. Written because I adore this couple and there are not enough WISH fics.
1. Prelude

disclaimer: WISH belongs to CLAMP. I 3 CLAMP...feels warm and swisshy...  
a/n: eh...I don't know if I will actually do this ficcie...depends...but if you guys like it...well it depends on if I get reviews I suppose. Or if my muse comes back on vacation. But reviews are the best incentive lick

Prelude

It was not a dark and stormy night. On the contrary it was day, the wake of day in fact, with the white hot sun's blazing rays gripping the blackened sky, crippling it. The stars were fading to a pathetic milky spot and the moon had dulled into barely a whisper. In short, it was not a good day. Much too bright and much too sunshiney-happy-baby's-coo-gag-me-now. Kokuyo grumbled as he felt the day descend upon him. Disgusting. He looked down to see his younger cousin sleeping beside him. Damn. How many drinks did it take this time?

"Kohaku...you're WAY chubbier..." Koryu muttered. Kokuyo grumbled- even while they we doing...'it' Koryu still had his mind on that angel! He sighed and woke. Slipping on some clothes, the demon left his cousin's room and floated into the spiraling rooms and halls of Hell. He stopped at a nearby bathroom which as adorned with bats skeletons and snake skins. Kokuya glanced into the mirror and smoothed his eyebrows with his fingers.

"My Kokuyo, you look rather dashing today." he smirked to himself quietly. His reflection frowned at him.

"Quite the narcissit aren't you, love?" Kokuyo sneered back and damned his father's creation of hell's mirrors. He always thought it was a rather pointless invention. The mirror backed up in disgust though, when Kokuyo retorted with a glob of mucus and saliva. Once again, evil wins, the demon thought arrogantly, and spent the rest of his day floating around Hell, eating this and killing that, doing him and taking her, it proved to be quite a productive morning despite the unfortunate weather forecasts. In fact, it left Kokuyo feeling very much fulfilled, and despite the meeting at the bridge with Heaven's messangers later on, he was content for the time being.

Meanwhile, the winds gusted and rolled into the caverns of Heaven leaving a rather prominent angel uncharacteriscally restless. He (a/n although angels are referred to as females in the English version, they DO have flat chests...) flinched inwardly but kept his expression as calm and reserved as ever. Hisui WAS the angel of wind, after all. And no need to worry the little chubby angel flitting around.

"Hisui-sama, you are SOOOO wise! What do you have to teach me today?" Kohaku asked enthusiastically.

Hisui smiled but before she could interject Ryuki interrupted.

"Kohaku! Don't interupt the great Hisui-sama!"

"Ano sa, ano sa, he wasn't even talking!"

"Of course not! You INTERRUPTED him!"

"Demo..."

Hisui just smiled with her aloof nature and went on to dream about what the afternoon would bring. After all, it was SUCH a nice day out...


	2. Winds of Destiny: First Meeting

disclaimer: WISH is (c) CLAMP 

a/n: hmm...I just noticed that I put 'her' for Hisui in the last sentence of the prelude...oops...oh well, it won't happen again. Sorry. -.-;;

The Winds of Destiny: First Meeting

A gust of wind curled out from under a cloud. It meandered here and there, going whichever way it liked, its long wispy fingers smoothing out the velvet-y blue sky. Hisui sighed and joined Kohaku in his long flowing gown which made him look even angel-ier than before. If that was possible.

On the other hand, Kokuyo, wanting to impress his dear heavenly neighbors, picked out the blackest clothes he could find. He loaded his hands with gel and carefully sculpted his hair into clumps of spikes.

"Remind me never to buy the SUPER SEXY DEMON GEL again, Koryu, it flakes." Kokuyo frowned.

"AWWW, but it makes your hair look so SHINY!" Koryu cooed. "I bet that bubbled-headed angel drank it thinking it was steamed milk." He snorted and leaned again the rim of the sink area.

"I think you LIKE him."

"I think that gel is seeping into your brain."

Kokuyo smirked and pinched his younger cousin's cheeks.

"Sure."

Above, a small group of angels clumped together at the bridge.

"Maybe we're early..." Kohaku whimpered.

"Maybe they're LATE!" Ryuki yelled. "Arrogant bastards...making Hisui-sama wait like this...its too much! TOO MUCH!"

Hisui smiled. The other angels sweatdropped. Kohaku asked what 'bastard' meant.

Even above them, God felt a little faint. This did not bode well.

Finally, Hell's messangers arrived. Three hours later. But they were there. Koryu jumped off quickly to torment (flirt) with his favorite angel and the rest of them to actually attend the meeting.

And thats when he saw him.

He drew Kokuyo's eye in like a magnet, he stood out like...like a butterfly among moths. He was not particulary tall, but it didn't matter. He had long silvery-blonde hair.It was more than his beauty, it was more than his radiance. It was like he had something that everyone wanted.

Hisui looked up, feeling the eyes of someone on him. To add dramatic effect, he manipulated the wind to gently ruffle his hair. Hey, it didn't hurt to make a good first impression, right?

Well a first impression goes a long way and the whole meeting, Kokuyo dreamnt about spending the night with the mysterious angel thing. (He's a demon- he's SUPPOSED to be fast (0.o)) Unfortunately, he would have to wait.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..." The meeting droned on and on. "blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah de blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...ok any questions? No? Hmmm, are you sure..? Ok then, dimissed until next Tueday blah blah blah blah."

Finally, Kokuyo was free! He flapped his leathery black wings and cut off the pretty angel before he could leave.

"Hey."

"Oh! Hello."

"I couldn't help noticing how pretty you are. Like an angel." Kokuyo said sauvely. He was a master in the game of love. He was better at love than he was at the new Pokemon Gold Edition.

"Um, I am an angel."

"If you WEREN'T an angel." He recovered smoothly. "But you are. Is it hot in here or is it just YOU?" Kokuyo added suggestively.

"Hmmm, I think its just a very nice day out. And as an angel I don't emit heat irregularly, even if I did, I don't think you could feel it seeing as I don't have a fever or anything...I'm sorry is my heat bothering you? Oh, dear..." Hisui smiled, a little confused.

Kokuyo sweatdropped.Desperate to make this heavenly hottie understand, he decided to use the line that sexy monk in one of Koryu's animes. It always worked for him, didn't it? Well, it was worth a try.

**"Will you bear my child?"**

...Luckily, a mysterious gust of wind carried the words off. Or who KNOWS where this conversation would have gone. Anyway, after an hour of cheap pick-up lines, Kokuyo was beat. Either this angel was a little bit dense or someone up there really hated him. Or it could have been both. It was time to retreat. With any luck, a few shoujo mangas would have the answers. After all shoujo mangas always ended up sweet and perfect and hopefully with some shmex somewhere in the middle. As a last effort the dark haired demon turned wistfully to the angel.

"Can I see you after next meeting?"

Hisui looked up, startled, and allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Okay."

Kokuyo let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully next time something would actually HAPPEN. Like maybe he'd get the other's name. Damn, his name.

To be continued...

a/n: 0.0 -dies- **review** and revive me T.T


	3. Intermission

Disclaimer: blah blah I'm not making money off CLAMP blah blah.

CC: Ha, thanks! Sorry about the hims thing...I have a weird habit of writing like that...like name-phobia or something..Eep!

Empathica: 00;; Woah! Yeah...how did they do that? Well, I am a yaoi fangirl so I subconsciously twist things to be m/m...hehehe..Thanks for the comment!

Beryl: Yay! Thanks for the comment and the information! -hugs-

xxallmybishonenxx aka kit: lmao...hahaha well I talk to you all the time so blah.

crashtestcowmoo: lol... >.> nothing to do with my story but oh well! Thanks...

a/n: Sorry for the short chappie just letting you guys know I am still alive! Also, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'll edit when I have the time! Oh yeah, please review!

Rose and Violets: Intermission

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I am hella sexy  
And so are you

"Hmmm, it's better than the last, but it still won't do." Kokuyo muttered to himself. Our dark haired demon was contimplating what his next move should be. After all, the game of love was like the game of chess. One wrong move and the king dies. Especially if you leave a diagonal for the bishop. Or your queen dies because of some freak pawn accident.

Wait a second...what the fuck was he saying? Kokuyo shook his head.

Baby you have me more confused than a turkey on Thanksgiving.  
This could probably only mean one thing, one passionate thing No, I'm not asking for a summer crush, a silly hollywood fling I'm asking for you, baby, to give me a chance...

ARG! No other words ended in 'ing'! Boing? Kanoing? Kokuyo slapped himself. He thought back to that gorgeous angel...somehow he reminded him of wind, so delicate and slippery.

"Well since I don't know you're name, I must not think of you as 'that angel.' I think...hmm, what is that really delicious superstar called in the human world? Was...it...hmm, no not Martha Stewart...ah well, I guess I'm just going to call you Windy."

The demon flopped onto his king sized bed, leaving a ripple of wrinkles. He pulled out his sock drawer and retrieved a leather bond d--- journal. On the cover was skull and a heart. Beneath that etched the words, SEXY BEAST. Kokuyo opened it up.

Dear Journal,  
I can't get this angel out of my mind! God I hope he's younger than me. I don't do older men. Well anyway, Koryuu is still as bratty as ever, Ruri and Hari and cat fighting again (no pun intended) and my result on quizilla said I was a naricissit. As if someone as great as me could be a narcissit. Well whatever, must go get drunk!  
XOXOX,  
3 Kokuyo

-----------------------

Meawhile, in heaven, Hisui was wondering through the fluffy white clouds. The wind seemed especially restless today. He twirled his finger around a strand of hair. Something was bothering him...he just didn't know what.

"Maybe I overate some sunlight..." He murmered absentmindedly. But really, how can you overdose on sunlight? It's not like he was drunk on an ecilpse or something...it must have been last meeting...that demon. "Ah!" Hisui said suddenly. "He had some mustard on his shirt!" and with that, any other thoughts of our dark eyed hero was forgotten.

For the rest of the day Hisui flitted around, Kohaku following him like a baby duck. Hisui patiently answered the angel's naive questions.

"Hisui-san, what does 'hermaphodite' mean?"

-------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED>>>in Chapter 3: The Second Meeting.  
a/n: gomen...flames welcomed 00;;

edit XXXX

a/n:

La Editor: Thanks for your opinion. However. Hisui does not have a gender. That much at least is said in WISH. Also, Clamp is widely known for their shounen-ai. For example, in X, which is also shoujo, Kamui (spoilerspoilerspoiler) ends up falling in love with Fuuma. The same happens with Toya and Yukito in CCS. Another example is Kazahaya and Rukio in Legal Drug.

As for your example, Marmalade Boy, Miki is not completely boob-less...and it is also a different genre...

I believe the reason some angels and demons had wider chests or more masculine appearances was because they were the seme of the couple. The uke always tends to look a bit on the feminine side.

I'm sorry if the story didn't captivate you. I started writing it when I was reading WISH but now that it's over I don't really care that much for the story anymore. Nonetheless, the story was not supposed to be that dramatic or emotional anyway, but just a funny little side story that I wrote in my spare time, trying to make people smile or whatever. I didn't work particularily hard on the word choice, but I guess that's good that you think it looks pretty. Anyway, thanks for your review. Sorry for my long reply, and I'll try to add more emotion later on.

Oh and if you want to discuss this further, just email me at googlyeyes33 hotmail . com. I'm always up for a debate. :D


End file.
